Dodger and the Fuck Pack
by Ratchat620
Summary: Dodger gets tired of her sex life and starts down the path of the dominatrix.


**Notes:**

 **Hey there!  
This is my first ever fanfic so I would appreciate it if you left some feedback for me so I might eventually get better at this kinda smut.  
If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for other stories I'd love for you to send them to me.  
This story was a request by one of the people in the Dodger NSFW kik group so if you have kik and wanna talk about touching butts with Dodger feel free to message me (ratchat620) on kik and I'll add you to the group.  
We don't exclusively talk about Dodger BTW, there's lots of RP's and dirty talk about other youtubers and streamers as well!  
Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Dodger had been enjoying her life after her failed engagement with Sam. He was a nice guy and he had a pretty big cock but Dodger thought he was just a little too boring for her, so she cheated on him...a lot. Eventually she started feeling a bit bad for him (not too bad though cause she still fucked his brains out every day) so she decided to jump out of the wedding boat while it was still docked and she sent his ass back to England. Now that she was free as a bird again, although slightly bound by her innocent facade and her youtube stardom, she could start experimenting again. She had always been top when fucking Sam or any other of her lovers and she decided she wanted to go a little further down the dark path of a dominatrix.

Sadly, pegging some guys and spanking some girls just didn't do it for her and although fun at first it became quite boring after a while.

Lucky for her, she thought, there are a lot of sexy fuckslaves out there.

As Dodger walked into the diner for her "date", if you could call it that, she saw a beautiful, petite framed teen sitting at the table they reserved. As she turned her head in excitement to look at her, the girl's luscious long locks of nut brown hair fell down her back. She had a huge grin on her face...If only she knew what little old Dooger had in store for her.

"Hey! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! And for this kinda stuff! I had no idea you were so naughty Dodger! I can call you Dodger right?" She seemed quite nervous to meet her celebrity crush for the first time. Well if your celebrity crush came out of the woods with a proposal like this wouldn't you be?

"Yeah sure" Dodger giggles a bit when the girl stops rambling. "You're name's Anna right?"

"Yes, I didn't think you'd remember." A shy smile appears on Anna's face flattered by her crush remembering her after a short chat on kik. "Oh I always remember my partners" Dodger figured a wink could break the ice after that comment but Anna just seemed to melt as soon as Dodger called her her "partner". "Are you okay Anna? Hihihi! You look pretty cute but I think you're drooling." Anna seemed to be picking herself up again but as soon as she opened her mouth the nerves came back. "Uh..uhm yeah! Sorry, I'm just so excited. I can't believe we're gonna do this!" Dodger's smile came back when she remembered why she was there. "Well you better start believing hun 'cause I'm gonna get ready and if you aren't in the bathroom in 5 minutes I'll have to punish you." Out of nowhere Anna feels Dodger's palm on her face slightly harder than expected. "Ow!" "Five minutes or you get worse." Dodger bites her underlip, turned on by the sight of the red imprint of her palm on Anna's face, before she struts past her walking slowly and making sure her ass jiggles in her tight mini shorts while she heads for the bathroom.

Holy shit! I can't believe I'll actually get to do this! Anna's thoughts are racing as her juices start building up under her miniskirt, a wet patch already forming on her panties. What is she gonna do to me? That slap was so hot! I want more of that. Maybe i should wait longer than five minutes. But what if her punishment is too hard? Maybe she just won't fuck me if i'm too late. No! I have to do what my mistress said. Five minutes and I'll be there! Anna goes to check her phone to see the time and suddenly she sees it. "Shit I'm a minute late!" Half the diner looks at her suddenly shouting out but then go back to eating their waffles while Anna sprints past the tables to the bathroom. As soon as she opens the door something gets pulled over her head and her legs get kicked out from underneath her. "What!?" She hears the door locking and suddenly…

"You're late!" Dodger shouts whilst pulling of the panties of Anna's head. "I'm sorry mistress i was thinking about you and time passed so quickly!" Dodger bursts out giggling at the sight of Anna's worrying face and her messy hair. "Don't worry about it." She helps the distraught girl up and sits her on the sink against the wall. "Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" "Bu-but you said-.." Anna's immediately silenced by a little finger on her lips. "Keep it at butt, hun" She winks and closes in to kiss her on the lips, quickly but passionately. "You know what's gonna happen now right?" Dodger's heart is pounding. Knowing that she is in a place where anyone can catch them gets her juices flowing like nothing else. "I'll do whatever you want mistress...Anything" Anna's eyes are wide and focused on Dodger's. She's breathing heavily, her chest going up and down. "Stop calling me mistress, I just want you to moan my name, I want you to scream it." All that Anna sees now is the incredibly hot devilish grin on Dodger's face, her nose all wrinkly, biting on her lip. "What's under here Anna?" Her fingers dart under Anna's skirt and pull her now soaked panties to the side. "You're such a slut! You're dripping." "I-I'm sorry mistress" Anna shivers at the petite starlet's touch. "Y-You fe-ah-eel godly"

Dodger grabs her by her long brown hair and throws her on the dirty floor of the diner's bathroom. "Stick your ass out slut" Dodger's calm and commanding tone takes control of Anna's body and before she knows it she's as fuckable as a paid for whore. Dodger falls down on her knees and bends over Anna, spooning her, before whispering in her ear, "Prepare to scream, little slut" Anna shivers before she gets pulled back roughly by her hair. "Meet my new friend." "Wait what? Is there somebody else in he-AAaah FUUuuck!" Dodger's strapon slipped in instantly because of Anna's soaking pussy. She readies herself by pulling back Anna's hair and slapping her ass with her other hand leaving a red imprint. "You better get ready whore." "Hnng please…AAAAHHH FUCK DODGER!" The little blue haired dominatrix is fucking poor Anna with all the force and speed you'd expect from a caffeine filled sex bomb. "Yes! Scream my name you slut! Scream it" As the nine inch strap-on thrusts in and out of Anna's dripping cunt dodger starts moaning along with her, being immensely turned on by the sight of such an easy to use fucktoy totally under her control. Of course, the slightly smaller 7 inch dildo on her end of the strapon is helping as well. Dodger leans on Anna's back and gropes at the brunette's boobs through her plaid shirt. She whispers in her ear again, "These are cute, wonder if they're sensitive." Anna pushes her ass back into Dodger's strapon and moans as it goes even deeper in her. "Aaaah Dodger, please use me." she says in a quiet moan. "Oh I will." Dodger straightens up again and grabs a handful of Anna's hair before thrusting her strap on in and out of her slowly but with long powerful thrusts. She slowly speeds up as Anna, lusting for more, pushes back into Dodger's thrusts. As the fucking speeds up so does the moaning and while it stays at moaning for Dodger, it quickly goes to screaming for Anna as the 9" strap on goes in and out of her. "Ooh fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" As Dodger gets closer to cumming she pulls Anna's hair back further and fucks her as quickly as possible. "You gonna scream for me hun?" With her free hand she smacks Anna's ass a few times before squeezing her plump butt. "Oh fuck yes Dodger YES!" Anna spreads her buttcheeks as far as she can with both her hands and starts quivering as she gets closer to her orgasm. Dodger suddenly lets go of her hair as she leans back, slightly spasming and gushing from her cunt. As Anna hits the dirty bathroom floor she squirts as well, adding to the puddle dodger just made. Her orgasm is accompanied by a scream of pleasure. While Anna lies face first on the floor Dodger's phone vibrates and a she goes over to look at it she sees a text message from the leader of her "Fuck Pack"

 _We've already heard you breaking her in, she ready for us?_

Dodger simply responds: _Come on in lads._

 **Ending Notes:**

 **Hope you enjoyed!  
A second part is on the way as you might've guessed but I really can't say when.  
Since I don't have a lot of privacy (I'm still living with my parents and we only have a "family computer") I don't get to write a huge amount.  
It is definitely coming though, I've already wrote a part of it and I hope that in the future I can create even more smut for you guys.  
(Not limited to Dodger, I'm looking at the yogscast girls, Kaeyi Dream, Emma Blackery and more!)  
Anyways, leave any ideas you might have in the comments or message me on kik (ratchat620).  
Thanks for reading and happy fapping!**


End file.
